Can't Keep My Hands To Myself
by HeliciaxRomione
Summary: Hermione has always had a crush on Draco. Draco is the sexiest guy at Hogwarts. Hermione would do anything to get his attention. What happens when Hermione comes on to him? Will he give in to his temptations or will he reject her? Rated M for sexual themes.
1. No Matter How Hard I'm Tryimg To

Hermione Granger secretly had a crush on Draco Malfoy. The sexiest, hunkiest bad boy at Hogwarts. He had sleek blonde hair and gray eyes that would make every girl melt.

Compared to him, Hermione was not so sexy. Bushy hair, messy eyebrows, always covered up in loose clothes. Hermione didn't know that she was already sexy, she just didn't see it herself.

Everyday, while eating with her friends in the great hall, she would stare at him and feel herself get wet. She wanted him more than anything else in the world. She wanted him to make her scream his name every night.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked, sitting next to her.

She smiled, "I'm good, great actually."

Of course, she felt that way because of a certain Slytherin. She returned her gaze at Malfoy and grinned. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his abs. His smile was enticing and inviting.

She wanted him to notice her, really bad. She had to come up with an idea for Malfoy to lay his eyes on her. Of course, nothing could ever lay eyes on Hermione, she saw herself as too plain. She needed to make herself look more alluring. After lunch, she made her way to her room. Ginny was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

Hermione hesitated. "Ginny, I need your help. I want to get a makeover." She finally said.

Ginny closed her book and gave her friend a look, "What?"

"I want to get a makeover. I want to feel sexy and confident."

Ginny continued staring at her friend. "But why do you want a makeover?"

Hermione sighed, why did Ginny have to ask so many questions?

"B-because there's this boy that I like..." Her voice faded.

Ginny crossed her arms, "Who? Which boy do you like?"

Hermione felt her face go red. "His name is...Draco."

Ginny's mouth opened, "Malfoy? Since when did you like him?"

Hermione smiled, "Since third year, when I realized how attractive he was." She giggled.

Ginny gagged, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Hermione pushed her. "Shut up, Ginny!"

Ginny laughed, "Okay, I'll give you a makeover!"

Hermione clapped her hands, "Good, now what should we do first?"

"Okay, first, we have to do your makeup. It will really make your features pop. Let me get my makeup." Ginny ran over to the next room.

Hermione looked in the mirror and frowned at her appearance. She was glad they were doing this makeover.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ginny came back carrying a big pink case. "Okay, so I keep all my makeup in here. Foundation, mascara, you name it." She opened up the case, there were shades of pink, nude, purple and red everywhere.

"Wow, that's...a lot of makeup!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We have to pluck your eyebrows with these tweezers." Ginny held up a pair and started plucking.

"Ow!" Hermione cried in pain.

"You'll get used to it, trust me." Ginny said. She finished plucking Hermione's eyebrows, then groomed them. "There. That's perfect!"

Ginny proceeded to pick up some foundation to cover Hermione's imperfections. "Hmm, this looks closest to your skin tone." She started patting the foundation to her face.

Once she was done with that, she took out a pair of lashes. "Now, these will make you stand out for sure!" She put some glue and tried to put it on Hermione's eyes.

"Ugh, this feels so weird." Hermione complained. She felt the glue on her eyelashes.

Ginny struggled to place them perfectly, "Relax. The glue will dry anyway. There you go."

Hermione gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. "Whoa. I look..."

"Beautiful." Ginny said. "But we're not quite done yet."

She picked up red lipstick and applied it to Hermione's lips carefully. "You're lucky you already have big lips."

"Really?" Hermione ask trying not to move her mouth.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah." She applied another coat. "Okay, and done! Take a look."

Hermione was left speehless. "I look different. In a good way. Thanks Ginny!" She hugged her friend.

Ginny smiled, "But we aren't finished yet, we have to fix your hair situation." She motioned to her bushy wavy hair.

Ginny took her wand out and muttered a spell. She swished her wand towards Hermione and out of the blue, her hair went from big and bushy to sleek and long.

"Whoa!" Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "I never realized how long my hair was." She flipped her hair.

Ginny looked at her, "Now, we have to get you out of those clothes, and into something more sexy!"

Ginny went into her closet and came out holding a thong.

Hermione's mouth gaped open, "Whoa, those aren't even underpants anymore, it's a slingshot!"

Ginny laughed, "If you want to catch Malfoy's attention, you'll have to wear these."

Hermione sighed, "Fine."

"And you'll need these too." Ginny took out a black lace bra and threw it at Hermione.

Ginny waited for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. It's been three minutes since she went in to change.

Hermione stepped out wearing the lingerie Ginny gave her. Ginny gasped, "Whoa! Hermione, you look hot!"

Hermione laughed, "I definitely feel hot."

"It's a crime that you've never showed that body around school!" Ginny said.

"Well, we got lingerie down, but what about clothes?" Hermione asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well, I have this crop top, and this really cute skirt." Ginny took off two hangers off the rack.

Hermione saw the clothes she picked out. "Whoa, that skirt has got to be like 9 inches long!"

Ginny nodded slowly, "Exactly, now go get changed!"


	2. The Doctors Say You're No Good

As Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts, she was met with wolf whistles and cat calls from all the boys. She gave them all a flirty smile and a wave here and there. She was focused on just one guy though.

Even some of her friends from Gryffindor seemed to notice Hermione's new look.

Harry went up to her, "Hey Hermione! You look great, why are you dressed like that?" He looked really happy to see his best friend in such a good mood.

Hermione smiled, "I'm trying to get Malfoy's attention. Ginny helped me."

He lifted his eyebrow, "Really? Ginny?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, some of this stuff is actually hers."

"What? That? I didn't know that." He said suspiciously, "And Malfoy? You like him?"

"Y-yeah. I figured maybe I would get his attention looking like this."

He nodded, "Thay's good, Hermione."

"Oh, I see him! Wish me luck!" Hermione fixed her hair and took a deep breath.

She slightly swung her hips when she passed by him. He heard him wolf whistle at her. She stopped in her tracks, smiled, and turned back at him. His friends Crabbe and Goyle were next to him. They were stunned by her.

"Hello, Hermione." Draco greeted crossing his arms.

Hermione twirled her hair, "Hey, how are you?"

She smiled, she knew her plan was working. The look on his eyes were obvious. He was totally into her. And she felt the same.

"I'm good, great actually. So how come I've never seen you dressed like this before?" He asked slyly.

She wasn't sure if he was flirting with her, but he said it in such a sexy way.

She giggled, "I just thought it'd be nice to dress up, you know, since it's so hot out." She fanned herself.

Crabbe looked like he was going to faint, "W-W-wow."

She laughed when she saw Crabbe and Goyle's reactions. They seemed more infatuated with her than Draco was! She felt she was going to fall in her four inch heels. She felt like a prostitute, but she felt sexy and liberated.

"But how could you be hot Granger? You're practically wearing nothing." Draco pointed out, laughing.

"In your dreams." She fired back. She knew he liked her, so she ignored all of his insults.

"Imagine that." Goyle said to both of his friends.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Yeah, I bet you would." Then she said slowly, "Just ripping off my shirt, unzipping my skirt, then-"

Draco could feel himself getting hotter, "Okay, okay, that's enough." Draco said, actually sounding nervous.

Hermione crossed her arms, "What's the matter Draco? You're too shy to do that?"

He scoffed, "No, of course not. I just-I..."

"Sounds like you are." She persisted.

"No, it's just that, I would never do that, especially to you, Granger." He gave her a mean look.

She giggled, she knew he was bullshitting because he was in front of his friends. So she walked up closer to him, "How about you meet me in my room. Tonight, at 7 o' clock, and I can show you how to do it."

Malfoy placed his hand on her hips and she quickly slapped his hand, "Uh uh, don't touch me."

She smiled again, "See you boys later!" She blew a kiss at them. Crabbe caught it with his hand. Draco quickly nudged him, "You're an idiot."

Hermione squealed once she saw Ginny in her room, "Oh my gosh Ginny, guess what? Draco is meeting me here! Tonight!"

Ginny squealed as well, "Oh my goodness, that's great! You two are going on a date?"

Hermione paused, "Well, not exactly. You see, I was flirting with him and I told him to meet me here tonight."

Ginny's mouth opened, "Oh my gosh, you what?"

"I just got caught up! Besides, our plan worked! He really likes me!" Hermione said happily.

"Hermione, I didn't know you had that in you! I guess this makeover really changed you." She said.

Hermione hadn't realized it, but she did feel more confident, more sexy, and more assertive. I guess changing your looks really made you feel different as well.

"But I have to be alone." Hermiome told her. "It'll be awkward with you here too. You can go hang out with Harry or something."

"Okay, but don't get anything on my bed!" Ginny informed her.

Hermione looked confused, then blushed and pushed her, "Ugh, shut up, Ginny!"

Ginny laughed, "I'm sorry Hermione. But I hope you have a great night tonight, okay?"

Hermione smiled and waved goodbye to her friend. Ginny waved back and closed the door gently.

Hermione was surprised at what Ginny suggested. It couldn't be. Could it? She wasn't sure because Malfoy did act like he didn't want her, but she wanted to that the chance anyway.

Hermione didn't know what she got herself into, but she was excited for tonight. It would be one she would never forget.


	3. Give Me Your All and Nothing Else

Hermione was nervous but a bit excited. She decided to dress in sheer white lingerie, sheer enough to see her amazing body. She smirked as she fastened her top. She sported a mini black skirt and a white crop top that tied to the front. She felt really sexy. She never thought she would feel that way in her life.

She waited until 7, it was 6:45. Her heart was thumping from her chest. She told herself not to stress because she would be in control tonight. She slipped on her 4 inch heels and paced around to kill time.

Someone knocked on the door. Hermione sighed in relief, "Thank God."

She opened the door slowly and saw him. He looked so sexy, Hermione couldn't contain herself. Just looking at him would make her orgasm. She always had little fantasies about him. If only this plan would work.

She smiled, "Hi Draco, you're oddly early."

He shrugged, "Well, it's better than hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle."

Hermione made a face. Better? Was that a compliment?

"Well," Hermione fixed her shirt. "Come inside."

He smirked, "Gladly."

She smiled back at him. He stepped inside and inhaled the aroma in the room.

"It smells like sweet in here." He said.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, that's my perfume."

He crossed his arms, "Since when do you wear perfume, Granger?"

She scoffed, "And why is that any of your buisness?"

He raised his hands, "I'm just asking."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and bent over, hoping Draco saw her.

"Whoa, that is so thick." She heard him say.

She smiled and looked back at him, "What did you say?"

"I said, it must be so hard to pick. You know, which perfume to get." He said, his face not changing.

She giggled, "Okay, whatever you say. I just really hate how it gets so hot sometimes and I can't even wear a shirt."

"Wait, w-what do you mean?" Draco asked.

Hermione began to untie her shirt, "Oh, well, it's just so hot and..." She removed her top, revealing her white lace bra.

Draco tried to look away, "Hermione, uh-w-why did you take your shirt off?"

She fake groaned, "Because it's so hot in here." She fanned herself. Draco couldn't believe it with his own eyes. A girl was stripping in front of him.

Draco gave a cocky smile, "Yeah, but you don't have to do that."

Hermione smiled, "What? You don't like it?" She asked seductively.

"No, no. I love it." He walked closer to her, then grinned.

She smiled and whispered, "What are you thinking of?"

"You." He simply answered. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her slowly.

They pulled away. "That was a little unexpected, Mr. Malfoy." She said smiling.

"I'm full of surprises, Granger." He kissed her again and pulled away. "You have the sweetest lips I've ever tasted."

"It's my lip gloss." She giggled. "Strawberry."

His smile widened, "That's even better." He kissed her deeper and deeper.

She felt his hands fondling her breasts so she slapped him. He pulled away.

"No touching, just looking." She teased. She set him on her bed.

She giggled and stepped away from him. She danced very sensually and slowly. He was mesmerized by her body, her perfectly toned legs, and her amazingly huge breasts.

"You look so sexy, Hermione." He said in awe.

She smiled and slowly stripped off her skirt, leaving behind white panties. She saw Draco give a look of satisfaction. She knew that he wanted her. Draco felt hot and could't take it anymore.

She gave him a lap dance and sat in his lap. She could feel his erection for her. She placed her hand on his crotch and slowly moved her hand over his penis back and forth. He moaned in pleasure as she rubbed him.

She got on her knees and smiled up at him. "Ooh, Draco, you are such a naughty boy." She giggled.

He loved the playful way she talked. He never knew that Hermione would be like this. She began to unbutton his pants and unzipping them until his penis sprang up.

Her eyes widened when she saw his erection. "Wow! That is a big cock!"

He got more turned on when she said that, he was begging for her to play with it.

She ran her fingers around it, "This has got to be like, eleven inches."

"Twelve." He said, correcting her.

Her eyes widened, "That's even better." She started stroking it, making him moan. "You're so hard, Draco."

He groaned, "I know. Because you're touching it."

She smiled mischieviously, "Mm, I'll touch it more." She stroked faster, making him breathe faster.

"Oh, this looks so delicious. I think I'll...taste it too." She said, being as sexy as she can. Without hesitating, she put his penis into her mouth. It was so big, she felt herself gagging.

She eventually choked and released his manhood out of her mouth. She spit on it and continued stroking.

He threw his head back, "Hermione, you're so good at this!" She smiled and stroked faster and faster until he came.

"Wait, Hermione. I want you." He finally said.

She smiled, "I want you inside me. Now."

"But first, we have to take this off." He reached for her panties and slid them down slowly. "Wow." He said looking down at her.

He kissed her again and unclasped her bra, which fell on to the bed. He pulled away and kissed her breasts. She threw her head back and moaned as he fondled her.

He pushed her down, her back laying on the bed, and went to her entrance. He stuck his middle finger inside her as she gasped in pleasure.

"Oh!" She moaned loudly.

He smirked and pumped his finger in and out of her."My God Hermione, you're so wet. You naughty witch." He teased.

She moaned louder, "Oh yeah, I am naughty, I'm so fucking naughty!"

He removed his finger slowly and licked it off, "You taste so good, baby."

He placed his manhood in front of her entrance and slowly thrusted inside her.

She dug her nails in her bed, "OH! FUCK!" She gasped for air.

"You're so big Draco!"

He smirked, "Come on baby, you'll get used to it."

He thrusted further and further and then pulled out.

She moaned, "Draco, please keep going." She begged.

He followed her instructions and thrusted back in, faster this time, then slowly but surely, picked up the pace.

"Oh, fuck! Draco! Fuck me! Oh yeah, just like that baby." She moaned in ecstacy. Her comments just turned him on even more, making him thrust faster.

She yelped, "Ah! Mm, yeah baby. Just like that baby!"

"Say my name!" He ordered, thrusting faster.

"Ugh! DRAC- OH!" She squealed, he was slamming into her.

"Say it!" He barked again.

"DRACO! HARDER! MAKE ME COME DRACO! FUCK ME DRACO! DRAACOOOO!" She screamed and then she breathed heavily. Her chest pumping up and down with each breath. He pulled out his manhood and released himself on her breasts.

"Fuck Draco, I'm all sticky now." She complained.

He smirked, "Just tell people that I'm the reason."

She smiled, "Oh, I will Draco, I will."


End file.
